Howla
Howlaák School is a private school for children aged 5 to 18, taking both boarding and day pupils. Situated in the Hogwarts-esque environs of the Dominion Estate building, Howlaák School provides its pupils with unparallelled facilities within a nurturing home-away-from-home. The school takes its name from the local Yakama language, Howlaák (howla - ark) meaning 'boundless space', and this is exactly what the school aims to provide: a place in which pupils can expand their boundaries in every arena, academic and social, sporting and creative. Lessons run between 9am and 4pm Monday to Friday, with a full schedule of sports and extra-curricular activities during evenings and weekends for both boarders and day pupils. Holiday activity clubs run during school holidays. School Staff *'Headmistress:' Carolyn Lai * Office: Judy Murray * Grounds, Maintenance, Domestic: Barbie Jackson, Ken Bennet * Catering: Ron Barnes, Heather Wood * Teaching Staff: Jason Howard, Paula Sanchez * Houseparents: Sharon and Ray Hernandez See also Howlaak School NPC Staff Guide. OOC Stuff The school on-grid is still having its descriptions updated. Howlaák School is a legitimate IC academic institution, with the documentation to prove it. It claims to have a very long waiting-list. This is technically true, but what the public do not know is that children of Garou and their kin are automatically accepted. Everybody else who tries to sign up remains on the waiting-list permanently. All the permanent full-time staff are clued-in kin and may be NPCd (used in scenes) by players as needed. PCs are welcome to seek employment at the school, as teaching, maintenance, domestic, grounds, healthcare or boarding staff. In the majority of cases, becoming a staff member is as simple as paging or @mailing Tristan with the character name and what job they would fill, and waiting for acknowledgement. PCs and the NPC children of Garou and kin PCs are welcome as pupils where the characters/NPCs are of an appropriate age and (in the case of Garou) pre-Change status. Feel free to use attendance at the school as an IC reason to arrive in St. Claire. Also feel free to use the school as an emergency baby-sitter for your character's offspring. Do let Tristan know if you break anything while you are there. :) Local Mundane Knowledge and Rumour Howlaák school used to be the Dominion Estate. It is a very new, very exclusive, very small boarding school set up by local businessman Tristan Steele, and charges astronomical fees. Gossip suggests that it was only set up because Mr Steele did not want to send his daughters to any of the other local schools. Very few locals have managed to get jobs there. The school offers a vast range of academic subjects and other activities, and has a very low pupil-to-teacher ratio. Local Garou Knowledge and Rumour Tristan Steele is one of the local Silver Fang kinfolk, and he is providing the school as a resource for all local Garou and kin. The school does charge fees for attendance, and asks that everyone who can afford to pay does so in order to support the school and keep the books balanced for display to the IRS, but 'scholarships' and 'bursaries' ensure that those without the financial means can still send their children to the school. The school is sympathetic to the needs of Garou parents, with emergency boarding available without advance notice. Children can be dropped off at the school 24/7/365, even if they are not school pupils, for temporary sanctuary. The school does not officially accept children below the age of five, but temporary arrangements are possible. A child collection service is offered for known parents and other designated individuals, but previous registration is required for this service, as a security measure. Category:Location